


Jonah doesn't know about tyrus/muffy - oneshot

by malice13



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Jonah - Freeform, Muffy - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malice13/pseuds/malice13
Summary: Jonah doesn't know about tyrus/muffy - oneshot





	Jonah doesn't know about tyrus/muffy - oneshot

Jonah, Buffy, Marty, TJ and Cyrus all sat in a booth at The Spoon. They had baby taters and milkshakes laid out in front of them, talking and laughing. Marty’s arm was around Buffy’s shoulders while TJ and Cyrus sat very close, obviously holding hands under the table. Jonah sat on the other side of Cyrus.

“Why couldn’t Andi come again?” Jonah asked, reaching for a fist full of taters. Buffy answered, giggling as Marty played with her hair (then elbowed him).

“She’s spending time with Cece today.” she said. “She did say she might drop by later, though.”

“Oh.” Jonah watched TJ whisper something to Cyrus, they both broke into laughter.

“There are other people here, too, you know.” Buffy said, giving them a look.

“Have you seen yourself?” TJ said back. “I mean, you and Marty.”

“Whatever,”

Once they were all finished eating and agreed to leave, Jonah saw TJ and Cyrus walk ahead to the door and TJ held it open for Cyrus, then grabbed his hand again. Buffy stumbled standing from the booth, and Marty offered to carry her to the door. She attempted to carry him to the door instead.

Then, as he followed Marty and Buffy back out the door, they all saw TJ and Cyrus sharing a kiss while they waited for their friends.

“OH!” Jonah exclaimed. “You guys are dating!”

Buffy burst out laughing. “Wait-- you mean you genuinely didn’t know?” Marty laughed with her and they joined Cyrus and TJ outside.

“No!” Jonah stared at the four in disbelief. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Cyrus blinked. “We were being very obvious, Jonah.” TJ agreed with him and they all laughed, walking off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> andi mack is over ): ): well just have to force them to make a movie then, alright?


End file.
